thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable moments from Skype calls
The Family's Skype calls are home to some of the most insane moments in history. And all of those moments are memorable in some way or another. ObsidiusFan x ClefairyRox People involved: Mav, Jeff, Alex, Ethan, Sam, Danielle, Julian When: March 21st 2013 During a call in the Mechanical Bosses group. ObsidiusFan came into the call and started by acting like his regular self, when all of a sudden...he started hitting on ClefairyRox. From there, the shipping went absolutely through the roof. Google Translate Night People involved: Mav, Caden, Jeff, Z, Ethan. When: Friday 29th March 2013 In a group call that initially started as a private call between MaverickHunterZero75 and ThePhantomRiolu, but ended up including JrGamer27, ProDiGyJ0k3r and ZMurcielago, JrGamer27 randomly typed in "LUIGI?!" on Google Translate and clicked on Listen for everyone to hear. The laughter went through the roof. For the rest of the night, Maverick, Caden, Ethan and Z spammed message after message for Jeff to write in on Google Translate and listen to. The call sounded like a room filled with a bunch of loonies having a sugar rush. Dynasty Warriors Yaoi People involved: Hawk, Ethan When: ??? Aka, the time when Hawk laughed for nearly 10-13 minutes straight aften Ethan, attempting to get an avatar of Yuan Shao of the Dynasty Warriors series, noticed the first related search was "Dynasty Warriors Yaoi". Considering Hawk's known for being serious, the laugh came across as disturbing rather than funny for most people in the call. Super Smash Bros. Brawl People involved: Jeff, Max, Ethan, Caden, Maverick, Riley When: Several Dates Recently, due to Rabbidluigi's list as well as the Family Brawl Tourney, some members have been quite addicted to Super Smash Bros., in the recent weeks, JrGamer27 (Jeff), Maxyboy561 (Max) and The Heartless Soldier (Ethan) have played several Brawl matches together online. Sometimes, people were in the same call as them while they were playing Brawl, which led to some hilarious moments. Here are some them: Max and Jeff's constant cursing: Nearly every match, these three curse a lot, especially Max and Jeff, due to them losing quite often, because of both bad luck and overall mediocre talents at the game. Ethan always seems to get the best stuff (ex: getting Lugia from a Pokeball, pushing Max and Jeff into stage gimmicks like the purple spike in Rumble Falls or having Assist Trophies like Lyn and Gray Fox). He also gets characters like Meta Knight, Pit and Pikachu quite often when playing in randoms, much to the dismay of Max and Jeff. The most common phrase in their Brawl matches is "WHAT THE F**K?", quoted by mostly Jeff and Max with their beautiful accents. Kyogre's betrayal: This was in a match in Shadow Moses Island. Max died first from suicide, as usual and then only Ethan and Jeff remained. All of the gray pillar/wall things were destroyed and Jeff was winning. He grabbed a Pokeball and summoned Kyogre from it. However, for some reason, Kyogre used Hydro Pump on Jeff and THE EFFECT WORKED! Therefore, Jeff was pushed to the end of the stage by Kyogre and was KOed, giving Ethan the victory. Jeff's priceless reactions led to everyone in the call dying from laughter. Golden Hammer fail on Corneria: The match obviously took place in Corneria, and Max managed to get a Golden Hammer. However, the Golden Hammer was situated near the end of the plane and Max couldn't jump to the top of the stage. All while Jeff and Ethan admired the scene while taunting him, Max said another beautiful quote: "GET THE F**K UP HERE!". He ended up killing himself with the Golden Hammer. 'Mr. Resetti causes suicide' This was in Flat Zone 2. Everyone was doing a fairly good performance in that match. Unfortunately, Jeff activated an Assist Trophy and out of it came probably the most useless one in the game: Mr. Resetti. Due to his already huge hatred for the mole, Jeff was angered, and so were Ethan and Max. Not wanting to endure his tedious speeches, all three of them ran to the end of the stage and killed themselves. The Nintendog obeying Caden This was in a match on a stage we don't remember (probably Delfino Plaza) with the same three as before, but with The Phantom Riolu added to the mix. At some point of the match, someone summoned the Nintendog out of the Assist Trophy, as usual, Max was complaining and then Caden yelled "GET THE F**K OFF THE SCREEN!". Surprisingly enough, the Nintendog disappeared from the screen when Caden said that, much to the shock of everyone playing (it also made them laugh until the match ended). "Do a Barrel Kill!" During a match on Pirate Ship between Max, Riley and Maverick, Riley had the Golden Hammer and was off on a killing spree, but Maverick managed to avoid him the whole time. After the hammer perished, Maverick began to brag over his success, but the moment this happened, an explosive barrel spawned and hit Maverick, killing him. All three of them began to laugh, with Max shouting, "Do a Barrel Kill!" The Nintendog obeys Caden AGEIN During a match on Smashville between Maverick, Caden, Jeff and Ethan, someone summoned the Nintendog from the Assist Trophy. The moment that he appeared, Caden screamed "GET THE FUCK OFF THE SCREEN, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" And just like last time, the Nintendog left immediately. Maverick was dying in laughter for the rest of the match and the match afterwards. Crazy Bus People involved: Alex, Riley, Joey, Ethan When: ??? Sasuke randomly mentioned the Crazy bus game, out of nowhere Waka left the call to proceed to join back in playing the Crazy Bus theme from Auther, causing Sasuke to lose his shit from laughing so hard he almost cried. During that Joey(PlatinumBlade) left and ThePhantomRilou joined right when Sasuke was in tears of laughing so hard, The Crazy bus has been quite the song of the Bidoofs now. Logan's Shitstorm People involved: Jeff, Logan, Max, Caden, Fabian When: ??? You know about Fucksy? Yeah, this was pretty much the birth of it. It was in a call with many people, but it was in the early days of the Family. Jeff, Max, Caden, Fabian and Logan I remember being in the call. Logan started laughing a little at Jeff's hilarious cursing, but when Jeff mentioned 'Fucksy 3D' Logan lost his shit and laughed for 6 minutes straight. Everyone else laughed at both Fucksy 3D and Logan's beautiful laugh. Ethan's Snake Voice People involved: Ethan When: Several Dates Ethan had a sore throat and for some reason sounded like Snake, nuff said. Ethan's Egoraptor's Face; Fabian's Sister's Blurp and The Voicechat. People involved: Ethan, Sam, Caden, Austin, Fabian, Mav When: April 11th 2013 Ethan decided to make the unthinkable: Try to parody Egoraptor's Scream face, and he gloriously did that, unleashing a burst of laughter for two minutes of everyone in the vocal chat and unleashing a pic, that was leaked in Facebook, with this glorious face, and the question "What the Egoraptor is an Ethan!?". On the same day, Fabian forgot to plug his mic in, so everyone could hear what happened in his house, unfortunately, his sister burped, causing everyone's reaction as a "What the heck is going on?" or "FABIAN!?", causing Fabian's weird laughter, and his sister's scream, after she knew that his mic was unplugged. Up to this day, she still doesn't believe that they heard her, and that Fabian's actually writing this. And finally, Ben (MaverickHunterZero75), Caden, Fabian, Ethan and Austin (I remember) were in probably the greatest voice chat call, where Ben finally used his cam, and showed his Crash Bandicoot plushie, his Sonic stuff, his Lightsaber and his posters. Fabian also used this opportunity to show his posters, and his Charles Martinet' Autograph. HEY IT'S JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!! People involved: Jeff, Ethan, Mav, Max, Caden When: April 13th 2013 Jeff was just going crazy. He had a freakout when he found out that he was echoing, and then began to imitate infamous YouTube partners, most notably Fred and the Annoying Orange. The laughter and the "SHUT UP!"s were all over the place. THE WRATH OF BANG SHISHIGAMI! People involved: Sam, Austin, Ethan When: ??? The games of Blazblue were present. The match was fine until they started random matches. Austin got Carl, and Ethan got Bang. Everything was good, it was Round 3, and Ethan went SUPAH SAYAIN WITH BANG! Ethan went crazy with his teleport attack an Austin couldnt attack him once. He did this until the match ended, resulting in a win for Ethan. Sam couldn't stop laughing. The Singing Of Snake Eater People involved: Sam, James, Ethan, DPolaristar, Ethan, Alex, some other people When: ??? One day, during a batshit insane day playing The Online Board Game. Sam got a chance to play a song, Snake Eater was one of the choices. James begged Sam to choose it, because Sam wuvs his Daddeh, he did so. So because he loved the song so much, James starting singing it, in an incredibly horrible falsetto that people described as horribly beautiful.(Except for Dpolaristar) Much laughter was had, and the singing of this song later led to the Gaming Family Karaoke night, where James singing Snake Eater is a time honored tradition. JE M'APPELLE BATMANNE! People involved: Sam, Mav, James, Ethan, Max When: 16th April 2013 Sam brought up the topic of him sleeping in class, and thus, the topic of school begun. So, the talk was all call, discussing stupid moments and stuff, until Maverick brought up the topic of his French lesson. He watched Dark Knight, and of course, it was in French. So he brought up Batman's and the Joker's voice, and randomly spurted out "JE M'APPELLE BATMAN!", and James and Sam died of laughter. James died even more when he spurted out a couple of french Joker lines. Tis true, don't fuck with the french. The Poke War People involved: Sam, Riley, Caden, Max, Ethan When: April 19th 2013 Riley decided to poke Sam on Facebook for no reason. Then, Sam and Riley had a massive poke war, eventually leading to Sam poking Caden. Caden then got angry, and laughter was happen. SANTA CHRIST People involved: James, Gabe, Sam, Mav, Ethan, Max, Jeff When: ??? They were having a talk about religion for some reason. James mentioned him believing in Santa Christ. As soon as that happened both Gabe (James' Little Brother) and James began singing the Santa Christ song from Nostalgia Critic, and much laughter was had. Max Flips People involved: Max, Ethan, Stelios, Sam When: ??? One day, before a recording of Max VS Ethan for the Brawl Tourney, the two were having a test match, and got New Pork City, Max's least favorite stage. He wasn't getting much done, so he flipped. He raged and we cracked up laughing. Later, Max got even more pissed because Ethan was winning, saying lines such as "FUCK THIS SHIT!", "Oh my GOD!" and "FUCK ME, HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE THIS PIECE OF SHIT!?". Caden cracked up so much. Even later, he got even MORE pissed than before as Ethan was spamming. Again, these were all test matches, but fortunatly, recorded. They will be present in the bloopers. Quotes such as "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GRAB THE LIL' LEDGE YOU BITCH" "SAM JUST SHUT UP" "YES I WANT FUCKING LYLAT CRUISE" "YES 1000 TIMES"... are all entering the wall of fame. PONIES ARE BEAUTIFUL!!! People involved: Mav, Jeff, Caden, Stelios, Sam, Austin When: 25th April 2013 They were talking about things they consider overrated and, of course since Maverick was in the call, Shadow of the Colossus was brought up. Jeff mentioned that the only real sad part of the game was Agro's "death," to which Sam responded that he could care less about horses. ... Jeff pretty much snapped right there, and the laughter nuke went off. Sam tried to defend himself by bringing up that dolphins are delious, but Jeff was too offended to even notice. It didn't help the fact that Caden decided to bring up that raccoons are overrated, causing Jeff to explode yet again. Oh yeah, Austin laughed at this incident as well. Surprised? Then Kunkes, Sliver and Snoic Happened. And Squidward. People involved: Jeff, Max, Sam, Riley, Z When: 27th April 2013 One day, Kunkes , Sliver and Snoic happened. And Squidward. Simply put, they want to rape us. You Are a Pirate! People Involved: Caden, Jeff, Riley When: April 27, 2013 They got bored, and started singing You Are a Pirate. 'Nuff said. JOEY, GO TO A MENTAL INSTITUTION! People involved: Several (Mainly Joey, Maverick, and Ethan) When: Several (The Last One taking place on Aril 29th, 2013) During these calls (or rather discussions), Joey would list several shippings, usually bizarre or downright disturbing (these pairings will not be released for the sake of mental scarring). What would occur after so is complete and mass hysteria. One night however, Joey went too far, and he was (self) banned from posting any shippings and or pictures of the shipped pair. The Talk of Theme Parks. People Involved: Sam, Stelios, Maverick, Ethan, Caden, Jeff, Max. When: 1st/2nd May 2013. We were talking about theme parks, when Stelios brought up the topic of Alton Towers' derpiest rides; Berry Bish Bash and Squirrel Nutty On Ride. There, we just stated that Sam X Stelios is official becuz they ride it togethur forever and evur. THE END. Operation: Nightmare Fuel People involved: Sam, Caden, Max, Ethan, Alex. When: 10th/11th May 2013. They were pulling random as shit faces, some dubbed crazy enough to be considered 'Nightmare Fuel'. The Great Reggie Petition Facebook Spam of 2013 People Involved: Stelios, Sam, Caden, Joof, Ty, James, Special Thanks to Judas for linking us what would start the most gloriously sexual call The Gaming Family has ever had. TBD Maverick then discovered the petition hisself 4 days later sounding extremely surprised, leaving everyone there on the Sunday in stitches for some reason. Penis & "In my Pants" Peniseses Involved: Stelios, Ty, Sam, Caden After his computers autocorrect (yeah Mac computers have autocorrectlolthatsux) corrected the phrase "pe" to penis. And thus, Stelios was reminded all about how (See Will Smith) he was browsing Facebook one time where a photo dared commenters to "Replace a games title with the word 'Penis'" warning immaturity, he suggested "SUPER MONKEY PENIS" leaving everyone in stitches. After suggesting a few more like "Super Penis Bros." and "iCarly 2: iJOIN THE PENIS" Stelios called for a maturity check but the amaz-penis titles couldn't stop! 22:09:58 Stelios: We are so mature. 22:15:38 Flipson: The Legend of Penis: Skyward Errection 22:17:12 Private 2nd Class Tamama: Pokemon Erection & Boner Edition 22:17:17 Stelios: how cud this happen to me 22:19:11 Your one true god, Typhlosion: Teenage Mutant Ninja Penis, Teenage Mutant Ninja Penis, Teenage Mutant Ninja Penis, Penis in a half shell! PENIS POWER. Were some of the best worthy of being framed. But Stelios had enough penis and decided to change the topic to "Take a Pokemon move and add 'in my pants'" at the end of the sentence. It gave Stelios (and more minorly Ty) a growth in his pants. Caden had sludge which made Sam had a gunk shot in his pants. It was very sexual. Caden then selfdestructed. The Toy Story Takeover People Involved (in order of joining): Stelios, Ty, Moox, Maveh, Caden After Stelios joined the call as a Buzz Lightyear face for his video. He realised the Family Topic "The Cult of Sepiroth..." topic was in need of a severe revamp. He dubbed the Glorious admin chat "The Toy Story Takeover" in wake of Ty turning into Woody. Then upon Stelios' request, Moox turned his avatar into one that would ship Stelios and Ty. And Maverick was soon to turn into Zurg. Then avatars went Toy Story Crazy. Even Jeff became "Squeeze Toy Ellien Kermit". I'm not sure how else I can even explain this. Oh and Sam was a potato. The Curse of the Terrible Metacritic Reviews People involved: Max, Caden, Jeff, James, Ty, Ethan It all started when Jeff was complaining on how people call The Last of Us "overrated". Max decided to look up some bad revies of The Last of Us. What he found was a review from a Nintendo fanboy with pretty bad grammar. After that everyone went to Metacritic to find some hilarious reviews, oh yeah... Gayfish is a reviewer. Sam REALLY doesn't care People Involved: Sam, Caden, Jeff, Max, Mav, Austin It started when Mav and OmegaSnake were having a debate over Relius Clover. Sam really didn't give a shit, and he started being random as hell. He first turned on his webcam, and started waving his Metal Gear Rising USB (Raiden's Sword) as if it were a toy. He then got his kitten in the room, and put the webcam near it and started having a cutseygasm. Saying things along the lines of "ITS SO FUCKING CUTE :33333". He calmed down eventually, then Ollie came into his room and started some kinda shit. Everybody was laughing at how random it was, ending in Caden saying "We should meet each other in real life.". Resulting in him even joining by getting his dog. It truly was completely random. ______ Takeover! People Involved: Sam, James, Maverick, Ty, Austin, Caden, Jeff, Riley, Ethan, Stelios Persona 4 Takeover: Yu Narukami: Austin Yosuke Hanamura: Caden Chie Satonaka: Ethan Yukiko Amagi: Sam Kanji Tatsumi: Riley Teddie: Jeff Rise Kujikawa: James Naoto Shirogane: Mav Ty was left out...and traumatized... Whoever remembers it well, someone fill in the BB/FF Villain takeover. RWBY Takeover: Ruby Rose: Sam Weiss Schnee: Jeff Blake Belladonna: Mav Yang Xiao Long: Ethan Roman Torchwick: Ty Adam: Austin Ozpin: Max Junior: Caden Jaune Arc: Stelios Category:WTF Category:Skype Category:Memes Category:Toy Story Takeover